


Every Corner

by Winterhearth



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Stucky - Freeform, dumbass bucky, it's about them travelling, literally applies here, steve rogers and bucky barnes love each other so so much, stucky fluff, they go everywhere together and when they don't steve gets angsty, travelling boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterhearth/pseuds/Winterhearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky love each other so much and travel the world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just a bunch of headcanons. I intended to write a few sentences and submit it to a Stucky headcanons tumblr but things clearly escalated. (The first few sentences are kind of conversational because of this) There's probably a bunch of mistakes and deviations from the format from the beginning parts and the present tense but like I said it's literally just a bunch of headcanon crushed together so it's the ideas that count in this one.

Steve & Bucky traveling though. One time Steve expressed just a tiny bit of regret that he hasn't seen too much of the world besides when he travels for work, but he never gets to sightsee or anything like that. And then Bucky just says, why not? We have the money now. And we can do anything we want, we're adults and you're Captain America.

Bucky learned that Steve wants to go to Ireland to see where his mother grew up more than anything. So Bucky arranges everything--well, he asks Pepper for help and Pepper arranges everything, so obviously everything's perfect. 

Bucky hates long plane rides because of the confinement but he does it anyways because of Steve. And Steve knows so he holds his hand the whole. Goddamn. Time. Even though he doesn't care for it much because it makes his palms sweaty. But they both get there just fine. 

And they look out the window as they descend and see so much green, and it's so beautiful. 

Steve and Bucky going to pubs and drinking like Irish and meeting people and talking and laughing and making friends. 

Steve and Bucky visiting a place his mother always used to talk about, and Steve getting emotional, and they hug for a long long time but it's so damn happy that no one is really sad. 

Steve and Bucky climbing a big green hill somewhere and getting over the crest and taking in some humongous beautiful landscape like in the movies. And they sit there for a long time, until dusk, just talking and laughing and being so glad that they are where they are in that moment. 

Steve falling asleep on Bucky's shoulder on the plane ride home because he's a little puppy all tuckered out from adventure. 

Steve and Bucky going on tons of road trips when they get home. They made one of those maps where you color in a state once you've visited it. (They'll get to Hawaii eventually but Steve actually really wants to visit Alaska really soon)

Steve and Bucky stopping at a McDonald's drive through because Bucky really wants French fries. Steve caves and starts stuffing his face with them while driving when he can't stand the smell anymore. A French fry war ensues and eventually the remains of three Extra Large Fries are scattered all around the car. Steve slapping Bucky's hand when he tries to eat one off the ground later. 

Road trip playlists. Bucky rolling his eyes as Steve sings every word to "Can't Buy Me Love" by the Beatles. Steve rolling his eyes as Bucky sings every word (and somehow every guitar riff and drum beat) of "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin. But then they both full out jam hard as shit, screaming their asses off to like, "One Thing" by one direction or something. 

Bucky thinking Steve is going to jizz his pants when they see Mount Rushmore, but then they get there, and Steve just shrugs and goes 'it's okay I guess.'

Two grown men being brought to tears by the Grand Canyon. They've come so far and the world can be so incredible. 

They learn to surf in California, and in the process Bucky finds the one thing Steve is bad at. It's hilarious until Bucky can't see Steve's head for .6 seconds and he freaks out and dives in after him, dragging him ashore despite the obvious fact that he's fine. 'And you call me the dramatic one.'

Barely even knowing what state they're in, but pulling over to the side of some road in the middle of nowhere because they can. They're somewhere they've never been before and probably never will be again, and there's a certain vulnerability there, they feel lost, but how could they be, if the other is right beside them. They lay down and make love in the tall grass, in the place they've never been, but feels like their own. 

Disney World. Of course Disney world. Bucky isn't a huge fan but Steve is, and he has fun simply because Steve does. Maybe Bucky is a little bit of a fan by the end of the day. 

Swing by Washington, D.C. to check out the Smithsonian exhibits. They don't stay there long, but don't leave without Steve imitating a vintage Cap poster that was left over from the showcase from a couple years back. Bucky snaps a picture with his phone. A worker sees them and freaks out and tries to get them to take the poster with them, even though he clearly has no authority to do that. 

Their map gets colored in really fast, and one day Bucky wakes up and sees that Steve made one of the world and stuck it up next to it. 

They go all over the place. They get strangers to take their picture everywhere they go and tack them up all over their apartment. There are a lot of pictures. They travel every chance they get, and they'll fly overseas even for just a weekend. 

They get back from Hawaii, the last state on their map. The entirety of Steve's tan fades on the plane ride, almost like they were never there, but of course they have pictures on pictures on pictures. And how goddamn great are smartphones and digital cameras? They've become an extension of their arms, not interrupting moments but making them last forever. Steve watches their videos when he's alone on a mission and can't sleep. They're in Paris one second with the Eiffel Tower in the background as Steve's clumsy shaky camerawork captures Bucky laughing at something, and in Australia the next, Bucky's always steady hand filming Steve freaking out as he tried to act brave getting a giant spider out of their hotel room. Bucky was laughing, and Steve was screaming that it wasn't funny. They're in South Africa and Steve films Bucky asking a young girl at a vendor stand for the best and most expensive bead bracelet she is selling, which he buys for Steve. Then they're in Alaska, Bucky capturing Steve unknowingly as he stands shirtless at the railing of their cabin, the mountain air pushing his hair. He turns around, and Steve can see the love in his own eyes. Bucky films about one second of them kissing and turns off the camera. Bucky getting in trouble at the Great Wall of China. Bucky getting in trouble while he climbed the Pyramids of Giza. Bucky trying to climb the sphinx mere minutes after being fined for the pyramids. Steve filming these instances from a safe distance, wanting no part of it. Niagara Falls roaring in the next clip as Bucky leans over a railing. Being really glad they invested in the waterproof camera as they're blasted on the Maid of the Mist. Bucky literally just screaming and yelling in ecstasy as they drive straight into the middle of the horseshoe falls. Steve laughing hysterically until Bucky starts climbing over the railing of the boat. No one was there to tell him to stop this time. No one was going to fine him for killing himself. 'Bucky no--' the tape cuts off quickly. He's stupid and Steve loves him so much. It was funny how one of his favorite trips ends up being within the same state in which they live. The world is so small and so big, too. 

Anyways, Hawaii; Hawaii was the last state they had to color in. And when they finally got back, they decided they missed just road trips. They plan a different route from the ones they've traveled before, and Steve gets really pissed off when Bucky strays from their course a rather significant amount. 'Okay, Bucky, I get that we live spontaneously now, but we're way off course and we still have jobs to go home to.'

Bucky doesn't say a word and drives for another hour or two, Steve simmering next to him. But he cools down after a while, figuring it was no use and that perhaps he actually had a plan here. 

Bucky does have a plan. 

It's been dark and the sun is just coming up but Steve hasn't slept because Bucky has something up his sleeve. He can't tell where they are until they pull over. And god, it couldn't be, it had to be just his imagination but the more he looked the more he was sure, and when he got out of the car he was positive. It's quiet for a long time before he asks how he found this place and he doesn't get an answer but he knows it's self-explanatory: The Winter Soldier is and always will be a part of Bucky. And right now Steve realizes he loves that part of him as much as any other part. 

Steve's lip quivering as he steps into the tall grass. There are wildflowers here now. Maybe they migrated there since they'd been there years ago or maybe it was just in season. It's every bit as beautiful and every bit as theirs as he remembers it. It must have been impossible, he says. He can't believe Bucky did this, he can't comprehend how hard it probably was. He starts to cry. 

Bucky mutters something about not crying yet but Steve kisses the words from his lips. Steve pulls away and just looks at him with so much love. The sun's coming up behind him and a halo backlights his wind tousled hair. Steve starts to pull him down into the grass, at that moment he wants nothing more, but Bucky's intention was not just to repeat the deed they'd done there years ago. He shakes his head with a smile and takes Steve's hand and leads him back to the tree line where they'd found a small stream before. He looks and looks and finally finds where they carved their initials. It's still there. They'd left similar marks in so many places on this earth. The lock bridge in Paris. Under peeling wallpaper in cheap hotel rooms. In pictures on the walls of dive bars and restaurants, signed Cap. Am. and his First Lieutenant. 

And in the bark of this tree. SR + JB ∞. 

Bucky asking Steve if he likes the sound of Rogers-Barnes or Barnes-Rogers, so he knew what order to put the new initials in this time. Steve looks at him in confusion, realization not following. They never really talk about these things. They're perfectly happy as they are so there's no need to. 

But Bucky takes both of Steve's hands and tells him he wants to go to every corner of the earth with him, ten times or more. And gets down on one knee. 

Steve says he likes Barnes-Rogers. 

They run around the field hand-in-hand, laughing like kids as they try to find the exact spot they laid down the first time.


End file.
